Naruhina month prompts
by gavingrantgavin
Summary: Fanfics I did for the NH month thing in Tumblr. Story's about Naruto forgetting Hinata's birthday and what he does to make it up to her.
1. Chapter 1

"Can't believe you forgot Hinata's birthday, Naruto!", said Kiba, or rather, lisped. His face was red all the way to his ears, caused by all the sake he was drinking. The numerous bottles piled up all around him bore witness to this fact. And as he continued talking, he was failing, badly, at picking up a piece of meat from the grill set on the middle of the table. "No, actually, scratch that, it's _exactly _like you. Unbelievable".

"I know how you feel, Kiba, but take it easy with the sake, okay? You're too loud when you're drunk", said Chouji chewing so much meat at once that his round face was even rounder than usual. "Don't you think Naruto is feeling bad enough already?"

"Ah, it's because I'm making up for last year's party", said Kiba, chugging more sake and waving at the waitress to bring more. "Oh, and I'm not done with you, Naruto".

The effects of the Fourth Ninja World War were still all too present last year for anyone to be in a celebrating mood, even if the alliance was victorious in the end. There had been a lot of celebration on the battlefield right after Naruto, aided by all his friends, had dealt the finishing blow to Uchiha Madara; all the tension of the days of fighting was released in thunderous cheers for Naruto, the Child of Prophecy and savior of the world. But after returning home the reality of the casualties felt more real to everyone than it ever did while they were fighting, though no ninja, no matter how clever, would've believed that possible. There were still many wounds to be healed from the War.

Now, three years have passed, Konoha's completely rebuild and back to its former glory, the Great Five Nations were working together to keep the peace that cost them so much to gain. Tsunade was still in power, but everyone and their mothers knew that Naruto was the most likely candidate to succeed her. The times were brighter these days: the Great Nations were united and peace was in the world. So this year New Year's was back to being a big party.

Which brings us to the current scene: Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kakashi –the girls were having their own party somewhere else and Shino gathered in Chouji's favorite BBQ restaurant at 3 a.m, waiting for the dawn to come and in the meanwhile talking about whatever. The hottest topic of the of the night: Naruto's big mistake.

"I'm the worst! It was our anniversary too!" screamed Naruto exasperated. He didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he had forgotten about his girlfriend's birthday; the first that they'd get to celebrate -had Naruto remembered- together. But until the 31st he had been in a special S-rank mission all the way in the Sound village that seemed to be officially recognized despite it's more than shoddy beginnings. There was nothing he could've done. He had his hands full with for an entire week. "Shikamaru, you're the genius. Tell me what to do!"

"Huh? Girls are too troublesome, sorry I can't help you", said Shikamaru, "ask Sasuke he's the lady-killer" he continued with and unusually snarky tone –the sake was getting to him– and without adding nothing else he continued to watch distractedly at the fireworks still lighting the early morning as the celebrations continued.

"Right! For some reason girls still like a silent, boring guy like you, Sasuke. Tell what to do or she's going to leave me!", screamed Naruto, loudly, and slumped his head on the table. "And it was all going so well…"

Sasuke, who way more pressing matters to worry about (going from missing-nin to normal Konoha citizen wasn't an easy transition), was dragged to the party by Naruto's persistence and even Kakashi supported the idea saying it would do him good. He'd been only absentmindedly listening to the random conversations, but he thought it'd more boring to just stay at home. "Nothing you can do", he said laconically. He didn't like Naruto's insults, so he thought he'd take some payback.

Kiba stopped gobbling meat and washing it down with sake to pitch in again. "See?! Ah she was so happy in her birthday party. You know she told me 'can't be helped Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun is busy', so I thought you'd and make it up to her, but the only thing you say when you see her is 'what's up?'. You're hopeless." Then Kiba went back to eating and drinking like his life depended on it.

"Kiba, just shut up, you're not helping at all", said Naruto remembering there was someone who hadn't yet said anything. "Oh, yeah, Kakashi-sensei…", then he saw Kakashi lift his face from his Icha Icha Tactics book "no, never mind, I'll talk to her tomorrow…" Naruto felt his consciousness slip away, but he let it because maybe all this could turn out to be a dream.

The sun shining on his eyes and a head-splitting headache woke him up. He was lying on his bed with his pajamas on. "I guess it wasn't a dream", he thought stumbling out of his bed and making his way to his kitchen. His throat was parched.

His little kitchen wasn't much to talk about, but when all you ate was cup ramen you really didn't need anything to fancy. Naruto poured himself a glass a orange juice and thought about what he would say to Hinata when he met her. (He wanted to meet her yesterday, but Sakura advised him to wait a couple of days; so he did).

As he was thinking up all the possible ways he could he "I'm sorry", he heard someone knock on his door. _Knock-knock_, then soft female voice. "Naruto-kun?" More knocks. Naruto coughed the orange juice he was drinking, dropped the glass in the sink and ran to the door, he's hangover forgotten. He opened the door and there she was.

"Hi-hinata?", Naruto stuttered. Later he'd fid quite amusing that he was the one stuttering.

Hinata didn't look her usual clean self: her long black hair looked ruffled, her eyes half open and her jacked unzipped a bit _too _low. Naruto thought it was sexy and an interesting change of pace from usual cute look.

Hinata noticed how Naruto was looking at her and said "uhmm… the party just ended and I just came here". She combed her hair with her hands and zipped up her jacked –Naruto followed both gestures very closely with his eyes–. "Happy new year, Naruto-kun".

Hinata's last line snapped Naruto out his daze. "Me too! I'm so so sorry!", out of all the possible ways he thought to apologize, each smoother than the other, begging for her forgiveness had won. "I don't deserve you…"

Hinata looked surprised. "No, Naruto-kun… I mean I was kind of upset before, but I can understand, so I wanted to say sorry for avoiding you this couple of days and…"

"No, wait, don't apologize it was all my fault", said Naruto putting his head down. He was thinking what else to say when he suddenly had an idea. "I know, I'll make it up to you!"

"What? No, you don't have to, Naruto-kun. Really…"

"I can't leave it like this! So to make it up to you I've decided to start over", claimed Naruto confidently.

"Start over?" said Hinata confused. Naruto was truly living up to his title of Unpredictable Ninja #1.

"Yes!", Naruto said lunging forward and hugging Hinata. "A single day is nothing when I can dedicate a entire month to you and us. It'll be great. Believe it."


	2. Chapter 2

"As promised", said Naruto, proudly presenting his colorfully decorated dinner table, "today begins Hinata Month! Take a seat" he quickly moved to the table and pulled the chair for her. Hinata sat down looking a little uncomfortable.

"Are you really going to call it that, Naruto-kun?", asked Hinata. She had insisted that it was fine, that he didn't need go through the trouble, but Naruto had insisted on making this January "a super-special month" for her (he even swore it on his ninja way), and he looked so excited about it, that Hinata decided to just go with flow. Also, it was Naruto's way of expressing how much he loved her, so it made her happy too.

"Of course! Didn't I say this month was all about you!", said Naruto, who was now in the kitchen wearing an apron with a frog on it, "'Hinata month', has a nice ring to it'. I was thinking of making posters about and pasting them all around Konoha so everyone knows about it!" He then laughed and smiled the smile that Hinata had always found so charming. And Hinata, despite her best attempt to remain serious, found herself laughing along with him.

It was a cold night in Konoha. Life in the village was beginning to go back to normal, but the effects of the New Year's party were still present: some citizens could be seen avoiding the sunlight and staggering as they walked; and, if only faintly, you could still smell the smell of fireworks in the air. The town was still resting, happy and ready to face another year.

"A good night to have a good meal", thought Naruto, satisfied. After much deliberation with himself he chose that cooking her a delicious meal would be a good way to start making it up to her. She had cooked for him plenty of times after all. So he spent an entire week practicing learning how to cook (shadow clone jutsu came very handy for this kind of situation) and had decently mastered a few dishes.

Later, after burning his hands several times and almost burning down his apartment, Naruto was done cooking. Hinata offered her help various times –particularly when something Naruto was cooking seemed like it was going to explode–, but Naruto had refused gently, but firmly; while trying to make sure the food didn't fly out of the pans.

As chaotic as the process was, the result wasn't bad at all. "Here, have a bite: Say 'ahhh'", said Naruto picking up a steamy broccoli from the plate, blew on it and looked at Hinata with his mouth open. Hinata thought he looked quite funny and started thinking how much it would've embarrassed her if this were happening 3 years ago. Things were definitely different between them now, since –much to Hinata's surprise and joy–, Naruto confessed to her and asked her to be his girlfri…

Suddenly she felt something soft against her lips and that brought her back to the present. At first she thought that maybe Naruto had shoved the broccoli into her mouth while she was distracted, but then she saw Naruto's face, eyes closed, close to hers and finally realized he was kissing her. The surprise of the sudden kiss made her almost fall off her chair.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Hinata, it's just that you looked so cute all distracted like and I couldn't resist", said Naruto, looking very much _not_ sorry. "So, how is it?"

Hinata tried to respond, but something in her mouth didn't let her. Just as she thought, Naruto had indeed put the broccoli in her mouth. "It's good, Naruto-kun". It really was. Despite the mess in the kitchen, the food was good.

"The food or the kiss?", asked Naruto playfully.

"Both…", responded shyly, although now it was more force of habit and because Naruto loved it than actual shyness. It had its effect because Naruto blushed lightly.

"Well, more of that after dinner. First you gotta taste this!", said Naruto, went back to the kitchen and came back with two trays –not surprisingly one of them had two bowls of ramen on it– and put on the table. Then he sighed and said "hope you really really like it because I spent all my savings to make this dinner".

"What?! Really?! You really didn't have to, Naruto-kun", she thought it was cute that he made her dinner, but this made her feel guilty.

"Don't take it seriously, Hinata, I was just kidding", said Naruto laughing. "So eat up!".

And Hinata ate so much she fell asleep shortly after, so unfortunately for Naruto there was no kissing after dinner. Naruto half-regretted having made so much food. But it had been a fun night and as Naruto stared at Hinata's sleeping he was thinking up what he could do next. Hinata Month was only beginning, after all.


End file.
